quakefandomcom-20200222-history
Iron Maiden (Q2)
In Quake 2, an Iron Maiden is a Strogg based off of a female human, based on the fact that an Iron Maiden will utter the English word 'Traitor' on visual contact with the player. It has a Rocket Launcher for a left arm and a hand with bloodied sharp claws for its right. Strategies *Iron Maidens are among the easiest enemies in the game, despite possessing a moderate health and heavy weaponry. With their Rocket Launcher that is fairly easy to dodge as long as the player is ready for it and a mediocre damaging melee attack, they don't possess much threat unless player is cornered up to a wall or bad position. *Their pain state has the Iron Maiden fall on her back and that coupled with her slow Rocket Launcher animation before firing another shot makes the Iron Maiden fairly useless in combat alone without support. *Even if the player hasn’t noticed the Iron Maiden is about, her unique feminine gasp as she steadies her aim is a clear indication to the player that a rocket is coming their way and that they should move. If you have a chance, stun her so that she'll take a break from rocket spamming. *The best weapons to use against her is, either the Rocket Launcher (giving you a free kill since the Iron Maiden will drop Rockets to replenish) or the Railgun which almost always puts her into flinch with the first shot and then gib her with the second. *Multiple Iron Maidens should be dealt with in the same way, only you should attack the other while one is stunned or knocked down momentarily. In some cases you'll find one either side of you and the best option is to get out of the middle and either take them down one at a time or attempt to shoot them both with a single Rail charge. *With other enemies, an Iron Maiden can inflict major damage if you're not paying attention to her. If you see an Iron Maiden among the other enemies, keep moving so that her rockets will always miss and you won't be affected by splash damage. Luring her into blasting other enemies also works a treat, as she'll usually be able to inflict moderate to heavy damage with her melee before being pasted by the now-very-angry mob. Death Messages *Player almost dodged an Iron Maiden's rocket (Rocket Launcher) *Player ate an Iron Maiden's rocket (Rocket Launcher) *Player was bitch-slapped by an Iron Maiden (Melee) Sounds Trivia *In Unit 10, by defeating the Makron, go down into a corridor, shoot the crack at the end of this corridor, to reveal the id Gallery, go down this room, and a door covering a hole in the ground will explode. Go around, and you will find a Tank sitting down, with two Iron Maidens. There is strange music playing. Next to them on each side are two crying Marines. The Iron Maidens will gasp, rub and tickle the Tank. *When idle, an Iron Maiden sometimes uses her right claw to press gently on her boobs, before she gasps while inspecting her breasts, then placing right arm down. *When an Iron Maiden spots the player, they will shout something that sounds like "Traitor!". *If a player gets very close to an Iron Maiden when she is about to fire a rocket, the rocket won't be fired, but her firing animation will continue. Gallery Xq2IronMaiden.JPG|Quake II Manual photo IronMaiden1.png|Iron Maiden's texture map IronMaiden2.png|Iron Maiden's texture map when injured es:Iron Maiden (Q2) Category:Quake II enemies Category:Strogg